Uhoh
by WeirdRonnieLover
Summary: While Harry and Ginny are trying to get Ron and Hermione to realize their feelings for each other, Hermione and Ron are secretly dating and trying to hide it from Harry and Ginny. I smell drama! RHr and HG. [Post HBP.]
1. The Plan and The Pretending

**Uh-oh**

**Summary:** While Harry and Ginny are trying to get Ron and Hermione to realize their feelings for each other, Hermione and Ron are secretly dating and trying to hide it from Harry and Ginny. I smell drama!

**Chapter One: The Plan and The Pretending**

**Part One: Harry and Ginny **

Hermione and Ron were sitting and playing chess across the hotel suite from Harry and Ginny. Hermione lost yet again and Ron was laughing. Ginny sighed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What what?" Ginny asked.

"Why were you sighing?" Harry specified.

"Oh, because I wish Hermione and Ron would admit their feelings for each other." Ginny told him.

"What feelings?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, Harry. Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Ron."

"Oh! Those feelings! Gotcha."

"You know what we should do?" Ginny asked him. "We should get them to realize their feelings for each other."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I have a plan." Ginny replied.

**Part Two: Ron and Hermione**

"Checkmate" Ron said the third time that night.

"Ugh!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hate this game!"

Ron grinned. "I love it."

"What do you like seeing me fail?" Hermione asked him.

"Kinda. It's attractive." Ron gave her one of his famous lopsided grins that made Hermione's heart flip over and she shook her head at him.

Ron leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione quickly pulled back.

"Ron you can't," Hermione hissed at him.

Ron groaned. "Why not?"

"Because Ronald," Hermione said, irritated "Harry and Ginny have just broken up, yet still like each other, but because Harry is trying to be noble, they're both miserable. Showing them that we're together would just be rubbing it in their faces."

"Why did I have to like the smart one?" Ron joked.

Hermione put on a mock-hurt face and hit him lightly.

**A/N:** This is only the first chapter and it's very short, I know. But don't give up on me yet! It will get better and hopefully longer chapter wise. I'm aiming for this to be a 4-7 chapter fic, so hang in there. Please. -puppy dog face-

**Next:** The start of Ginny and Harry's plan and Hermione and Ron's reaction to it.


	2. Slowness and Secrets

**Chapter Two: Slowness and Secrets**

**Part One: Harry and Ginny**

Harry and Ginny left Ron and Hermione to their chess-playing and fighting and went into the boys' temporary room.

"So, what do we do?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Well, even if they have admitted it to themselves, they need to admit it to someone else, i.e. us. And if they haven't admitted it to themselves, not only are they incredibly stupid, but they need to. So we'll give them a little nudge in the right direction." Ginny explained.

"And how are we going to do that?" Harry asked.

"Hmm. Well, we could start out with asking them what they like in a person. If any of the characteristics appear in the other person, you point it out and if they blush, that means that they are aware that they have feelings for the other. But if they deny it, then they don't know of their feelings, and if they both blush and deny it, then that means they know that they like the other person, but they don't want to say anything because they either are too shy or they don't think the other person feels the same way and they don't want to ruin their friendship." Ginny quickly clarified.

"That went way over my head." Harry said confused.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Ask Ron what he likes in a girl, besides snogging ability, and if he says anything that relates to Hermione, point it out. And then record his exact record his exact response, words, blushing, and body language, into your brain or diary or whatever you use to store your thoughts, and report your observations to me in the morning."

"Yes sir!" Harry replied smiling.

Ginny saluted him and left.

**Part Two: Ron and ****Hermione**

When Ron was finished beating Hermione at chess, they packed up the board and pieces, said good night and went to their respective rooms.

When Hermione got to her room, she found Ginny sitting on her bed, already dressed in her pajamas with junk food spread out.

"I decided that, since we're sharing a room, we should have a slumber party. You know, painting nails, make-overs, staying up all night talking about boys, that kinda thing."

Hermione got nervous about the 'talking about boys' part, but she agreed.

"So," Ginny said a few hours later while putting mascara on Hermione. "What do you like in a guy?"

"Er...A lot of different things I guess." Hermione said nervously.

"I mean specifically. We know, of course, you like your Quidditch players, but what else?"

"Hmm...I don't know," Hermione said, trying to phrase her words right. "I guess he should be nice, funny, sweet, and we have to get along well."

"Well, Ron's nice, funny, and likes sweet candy." Ginny said and Hermione's heart started beating faster. "He didn't quite make it with the 'getting along well part' though. But I've noticed you guys haven't been fighting as much as usual."

"Yeah, I guess. What do you like in a guy, Gin?" Hermione tried to get the conversation off of her and Ron. "The heroic, mysterious type, apparently."

"You could say that." Ginny said.

Ron walked into his room and saw Harry getting dressed and smiled triumphantly when he realized his six pack was better than Harry's. When he wasn't helping find Horcruxes or trying to hide the Him/Hermione thing from Harry and Ginny, he took advantage of the hotel's gym. He had to stay in shape if he wanted to get back on the Quidditch team if Hogwarts ever reopened, right?

"Hey." Harry said, bringing Ron back from his thoughts.

"Hey." Ron said back.

"So how many times did you beat Hermione tonight?" Harry asked him.

"Only four," Ron told him.

"You're loosing your touch, Weasley." Harry said jokingly.

"No I'm not." Ron said and he started to get dressed.

"So," Harry said once they were both dressed and in their beds. "Do you like anyone right now?"

"Er…no?" Ron said nervously.

"Oh. Well what kinda girl do you like?" Harry asked.

"Umm…I don't know." Ron said, trying not to give anything away. "Nice, smart, someone who likes Quidditch, I guess."

"Hermione is nice and smart. And she likes watching Quidditch, I guess." Harry pointed out.

"Erm…Yeah I guess. So, what kind of girls do you like," Ron said, changing the subject, "Apparently your best friends' little sisters."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Well I like it when you're not annoying me about that."

"Well, you might have to wait awhile." Ron said, as he turned his light out.

**A/N:** Alright, it was a little repetitive, but it was like three times longer than the first chapter, so that's good, right? Anyways, hopefully you liked it?

**Next:** Harry and Ginny go onto Part B, as Ron and Hermione are trying harder to keep themselves a secret.


	3. Fights and Faking

**Chapter Three: Fights and Faking **

**Part One: Harry and Ginny**

"Okay, so Part B of Operation R.H." Ginny said to Harry. "We need to get them to admit their feelings to us, because I'm pretty sure they've already admitted it to themselves."

"Okay, so how do we do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Just figure out how to get Ron to tell you that he likes Hermione, whatever you can think of, short of torture."

"Aw man, that was what I was going to do," Harry joked.

"We're just _friends_ Ronald! Friends!" They heard Hermione say as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, right, Hermione. I saw the way he looked at you. You know he wanted more than friendship." Ron yelled back at her.

"Ron, there is nothing between me and Viktor." Hermione told him.

"Yeah, Right, because _that's_ so believable."

"You're looking for things in places where there's nothing there to be found."

"I'm not _looking_ for anything, Hermione. It's right in front of your face. He has more than friendship on his mind!"

Tears started coming out of Hermione's eyes. "You can't just trust me once? We are friends. That's it. I already have an over-protective father, I don't need an over-protective brother; especially one that's not my brother." She said and she stalked off to her room.

Ron stood there looking kind of confused and followed her.

"Wow. That was their first fight in a while." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, and I thought I was free of headaches for awhile, but apparently not." Ginny said with a defeated smile. "Anyways, just interrogate Ron until he cracks. That's what I'm doing. It'll be harder for me though."

"How do you figure?" Harry asked, thinking his task was going to be hard enough.

"Because Hermione's too smart to be tricked. You might be able to trick Ron though. I don't know. He can be quite stubborn at times." Ginny told him.

"Oh, alright," Harry said, still kind of confused.

**Part Two: Ron and Hermione**

"I didn't know you were an actress, 'Mione," Ron laughed and he picked Hermione up and spun her around. "I almost believed you, and I knew what was going on."

"I hope this works." Hermione said nervously, biting her lip. (Their plan was to fight more so that Ginny and Harry would be less suspicious.)

"Me too," Ron said. He did his lopsided grin again. He loved it when she was so anxious.

"Okay, leave now, and act like I'm still mad at you." Hermione instructed.

"Alright," Ron said and then kissed Hermione.

She kissed him back, and then pulled away. "Go!"

Ron passed Ginny who was going into the girls' room and sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"Unbelievable!" Ron exclaimed.

"What is it this time?" Harry sighed.

"She's convinced that Krum is good. She needs to work on her judgment," Ron thought about what he just said and added, "I just don't like Krum. He's just…ARGH!"

"Yes, he did seem very argh whenever I talked to him too." Harry laughed.

Ron glared at him. "You now what I mean."

"Well do you think it could just be…I don't know…jealousy?" Harry asked.

Ron panicked. "Hah, no. Why would I be jealous of _Krum_?"

"I have no idea. I mean he's only a _world famous_ Quidditch player, has a cool accent, and was Hermione's first boyfr-"

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm a school famous Quidditch player…kinda…right? And some people think I have a cool accent," at that Harry laughed, "and I was one of Hermione's first friends that were boys, right? What's there to be jealous of?"

Harry glared at him. "Ron! Admit it! I know you like Hermione and I know Hermione likes you! How can you even _think_ that you could hide it from me? I'm your _best friend_; did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I don't know what you're-" Ron started.

"Don't play dumb." Harry interrupted.

"I'm not playing!" Ron said defensively.

"Just admit it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES!"

"FINE! I like her, okay. Happy?" Ron gave up.

"Yes. Very." Harry grinned and got up and went in his room.

_**Meanwhile in the girls' room…**_

"Hermione?" Ginny asked opening the door slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Do I have any reason to be okay?" Hermione asked, fake tears welling up in her eyes.

"I guess not." Ginny handed a tissue to Hermione and sat down next to her. "Don't listen to him. He's just dumb."

"Yeah. " Hermione said. "I just don't believe him! He's so paranoid! I can't have a _friend_ without him getting all worked up about it. And it's not like I even _see_ him. He's a pen pal!"

"I know it doesn't make any sense." Ginny said, sympathetically.

"I just want to be alone right now, Gin," Hermione said, making a sad face. "Thanks for talking with me."

Ginny walked out and went straight to Harry.

**A/N:** I know it's been a while, but that was the next chapter. I hoped you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon. I'm only planning on about one more, _maybe_ two.

**Next:** Can Ron and Hermione _really_ keep their secret?


	4. Buds and Betrayals

**Chapter Four: Buds and Betrayals **

**Part One: Harry and Ginny**

"Ugh," Ginny ughed. "Now we have to start all over again. Hermione is really upset."

"Well, I do have some good news," Harry said. "I got Ron to admit to me that he likes Hermione!"

"Yes! Good job!" Ginny said, giving Harry a high five. "And I just thought of a way to get Hermione to come to her senses."

"How?"

"Kaelee."

**Part Two: Ron and Hermione**

"Come here!"

Hermione was walking down the hall and squealed as she was pulled into the elevator. She was spun around and kissed.

She pulled away fast, because she had no idea who was kissing her. Of course, it was Ron.

"Hey," Hermione said, and kissed Ron.

_Ding!_

The elevator reached the lobby and someone got on.

"Ronnie!" a girl's voice said.

Hermione was pushed out of the way and the blonde figure swooped in and hugged Ron.

"It's so good to see you again!" the girl said in a foreign accent.

"Kaelee?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen you in forever!" Kaelee said, hugging him again.

"Yeah…" Ron said, confused.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met," Hermione said, coldly.

"Oh, silly me!" the girl said. "I'm Kaelee, one of Ron's oldest and _closest_ friend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione. Ron's gi-friend. I'm Ron's friend," Hermione smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you too," Kaelee smiled brightly. Kaelee took Ron's arm and lead him down the third floor hallway (while they were talking the elevator was going up). "We have a _lot_ of catching up to do!"

Hermione glared after them as she followed them. She heard a crunching noise and turned around. Then she smiled when she turned around and Kaelee's luggage being smashed by the closing elevator doors. Then, she just walked away smugly.

"You'll have to come to America sometime, I think you'd love it. Let me show you some pictures," Kaelee said as she lead Ron into the girls' room where an extra cot had been added for the new guest.

Ginny and Hermione cleaned up in the kitchen after dinner, while Harry caught up on his sleep on the couch.

"So do you like Kaelee?" Ginny asked, conversationally.

"Oh yeah, she's great," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"Her and Ron were really close when they were younger. My mom was best friends with her mom when she did an exchange program in high school, and they've been close. They used to come to visit all summer, but they haven't since Kaelee's dad died two years ago," Ginny explained. "Anyways, she was Ron's first crush. It was really cute. They were both convinced that they'd get married when they got older."

"How nice," Hermione said, sarcastically.

"You don't seem to like her very much," Ginny observed.

"No," Hermione lied, "she's great."

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Why would I be jealous?"

"No reason." Ginny said.

"Well, I'm gunna go get a shower." Hermione said, leaving the kitchen.

She walked into the girls' bedroom to get her pajamas. When she opened the door, her stomach dropped and her heart was beating a million beats a second.

Ron was kissing Kaelee.

**A/N:** Uh oh. I see some yelling in Ron's future. New character, not very developed, but she doesn't really need to be. Hope you liked the chapter. I should be updating more often on this and my other stories (that you should definitely check out) because my bro is grounded, so I can actually get on the computer! Yay! So, I'll be hearing from you soon when you review. :-)

**Next:** Ron's explanation? Ron and Hermione's relationship? Can you stand the excitement???


End file.
